


1980s  THEME  NIGHT  PARTY  GAME  MEGAMIX  !

by graestu



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graestu/pseuds/graestu
Summary: "Remember the good old 1980s. When things were so uncomplicated."  -  Electric Light Orchestra, 'Ticket To The Moon'  (1981).
Kudos: 2





	1980s  THEME  NIGHT  PARTY  GAME  MEGAMIX  !

**A SIDE : 'Danger Games' - The Pinkees (1982)**

"Prince T-shirt; jeans," said The Doctor, approving Bill's outfit, while pushing up the sleeves of his pastel green jacket. "Absolutely spot on. They take things very seriously, you know."

"Just run through the rules one more time," said Bill.

"It's a 1980s Theme Night Party Game. Only the two 'GameKeepers' are allowed to even hint at anything after then. If you do, and you're caught, you're eliminated. Catch out someone else and report them, they're eliminated. But a wrong accusation means you're eliminated. It's very ruthless, all tricks and traps."

They were in his university study, and The Doctor gestured towards the TARDIS.

"Aren't we walking?" asked Bill.

"I prefer it this way."

"Corncrake Manor," said Bill. "I've always wondered what it's like inside." And, pausing at the window, added, "There's that fabulous tree - I can see the top of it from here - in the corner of the garden."

And a minute later, that's where they were.

"Oh," said Bill of the tree. "Not so big after all, once you get up close." She noticed all the old cars in the driveway. And the man checking tickets outside the gate. ""Oh, I get it."

"See," said The Doctor. "There's some real experts and enthusiasts here tonight. Be on your guard."

They arrived at the open front door.

"Michael Jackson," said Bill on hearing 'Somebody's Watching Me'.

"Rockwell," The Doctor corrected her. "But he is on backing vocals."

It was going to be a tricky evening...

A large man with blond curls ushered them in with a hearty welcome and theatrical bow.

"Your host!" he bellowed. "Professor Agamemnon Flute at your service! Yes, I know. It's like something out of Harry Potter!"

"Sorry," said Bill. "I don't know what you mean."

"No matter," he grinned. "My young associate Beyonce will see you're OK. She's around here somewhere..."

"Very impressive!" said The Doctor proudly to Bill once they were alone. "You didn't even blink! And then gave the proper amused look for someone hearing the name Beyonce for the first time. We tend to forget how used to a stupid name it's possible to get!" Then, as the music changed, whispered, "Amazulu, Too Good To Be Forgotten."

"Hi, I'm Beyonce," lied a sporty young American, apparently dressed for the gym, and carrying a tray of drinks as she appeared at their side.

The Doctor and Bill took a glass each.

"Love the shirt, by the way," she said to Bill. "You must tell me where I can get one."

"Thanks... um... I saw it advertised in The News Of The World," said Bill. "And I went to Woolworths to get it."

The Doctor winced at Bill's overconfidence.

"May I ask, How Much?" said Beyonce.

This was just the sort of thing The Doctor had feared. Bill had absolutely no idea how much things cost in the 1980s.

"Um... They didn't have any. So I got it from the Friends of the Daisy charity shop. For a pound. And I used one of those old one pound notes!"

"Fascinating," said Beyonce, as she moved away.

"Way too close!" hissed The Doctor, steering Bill towards a sofa where they could talk privately. "We've had a lucky escape," he said. "Let's keep out of it for a while."

So they sat sipping their drinks silently, as Who's That Girl by Eurythmics was followed by Happy Talk by Captain Sensible.

A young man wandered over.

"Hi de hi," he said cheerily.

Butting in with the right response, The Doctor said "Ho de ho" more grudgingly than it had ever been said before.

"Anything happening over here?" he said. His red rimmed glasses matched his braces, and he had a Lady Di hairdo.

"You know, just chilling," shrugged Bill sulkily.

"Oh dear," he sighed. "Shall I ask for the heating to be put on?"

"We're fine," snarled The Doctor, like an embarrassing babysitter.

The man took the hint, and went to chat to a woman in a Frankie Says Titter Ye Not sweatshirt and fingerless lace gloves.

"Blimey, I can't even say 'Hello' now," said Bill.

"He's not to know Chill-Out is from 1990, I suppose," The Doctor concluded, as another rebuke for Bill.

The GameKeeper and the woman calling herself Beyonce returned, so The Doctor suggested to Bill it was time to blend in with the crowd again, and headed for the garden.

At the French windows, they stood aside to let a woman, with ludicrously big shoulder pads on her silvery jacket, enter.

"Marvellous party," they heard her say to the GameKeeper. "I've just been with a lovely group of young people in the garden. 'Chilling out' as they say."

The Doctor and Bill froze, staring wide eyed at each other.

The woman gave an agonised roaring howl as the GameKeeper immediately snapped a pair of handcuffs on her, trapping her, juddering, in a crackling and sparking web of electrical waves.

" _That_ is being eliminated," said The Doctor grabbing Bill's arm. "Time to leave."

In the terror filled panic they left behind, horrified partygoers were shouting, screaming, and pushing to escape to the tune of Sign Of The Times by The Belle Stars. Beyonce was failing to calm them down or restore order.

The Doctor and Bill scrambled inside the TARDIS.

Within a minute, they were back in his university study.

Breathless, Bill gasped, "None of that made any sense at all!"

But to The Doctor, it was Bill's verdict that didn't make any sense.

**B SIDE : 'To Cut A Long Story Short' - Spandau Ballet (1980)**

**1)** There never was an 80s themed Party Game that night. The Doctor and Bill had actually been in the 1980s.

**2)** 'The GameKeeper' and 'Beyonce' were the Sixth Doctor and his friend Peri, on the trail of a shape-shifting time-travelling villain.

**3)** When the Twelfth Doctor recognised his own regenerated face, then met Bill, he knew he'd have to take her back as a guest one day.


End file.
